Pride Vs Desire
by Envyx13
Summary: What happens when Megumi is kidnapped and Sanosuke has to save her? Will pride stop him from saving her or will his desire for her be stronger? SanoxMegumi pairing. Completed. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Pride Vs. Desire**  
_By:: Melissa_

**Disclaimer::** I do not own any of this (mostly meaning characters). All of it belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, creator of Rurouni Kenshin. The only thing I own is the storyline. Please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcomed. No flames please.

* * *

Hurried footsteps ran quickly through Tokyo, its noise being heard as an echo against the houses. A woman's failing breath was become more apparent as she kept running. Finally coming to a halt outside a dojo did she stop her incessant running. Sweat glistened from her forehead as she quickly wiped it away. Opening the gates, she walked quickly inside, not looking behind her. 

Inside was a large yard, a laundry drying rack to one side and a well on the other. The soft tinkling of wind chimes broke the silence that usually lingered here. Slowing her step, the woman calmed herself, grooming her hair before coming onto the porch of the tiny house and dojo.

Knocking lightly, she heard screams of laughter inside. She smiled slightly, sighing at the happy atmosphere that must be inside. The sliding door opened, revealing a dark haired woman, an orange haired man and their son.

"Megumi-dono, what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked, a slightly startled look on his young face. The child laughed and clapped his hands together. The woman, Megumi, stuck her fingers out to the child's open hands. The baby took hold of her fingers and held onto them tightly.

"I was in the area and decided to check up on everyone." She looked around nonchalantly, as if she was remembering what the dojo had looked like a year ago.

A long silence elapsed. Kaoru, Kenshin's wife, looking anxiously at her husband, still holding onto their son, Kenji. Kenshin's face, as always, held no trace of hidden emotions or unknown knowledge. Megumi didn't like the silence. It felt awkward, uncomfortable, unsettling. She opened her mouth to say something but was instantly cut off in shock.

"Megumi, are you looking for Sanosuke?" Kaoru's voice, soft and melodic, rang through the air. Megumi's eyes became instantly wary and her body tenses. Kenshin closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again, sympathy in his eyes.

"No, I came to check up on everyone." Pride had kept her from telling the truth. Pride had kept her from saying a lot of things and acting on a lot of feelings. Pride had kept her from the one thing she wanted the most. She looked away, not wanting to meet Kenshin's eyes, in fear that he might know what she was feeling, thinking, wanting.

"Well, if you want to talk to Yahiko, he's at the Akabeko working. And if you do want to see Sanosuke, he has his own place in the long houses the next town over... close to where Tsukioka lives." Kaoru's voice came out as nothing more than a whisper but the expression on Megumi's face made it clear that she heard.

"Thanks Kaoru. Take care of yourself, okay? You too, Kenshin. Goodbye." With that, Megumi left the two old friends standing in their doorway, watching in nervousness.

"Do you think she'll see him?" Kaoru asked, turning to look at her husband.

"I don't know...it's up to the heart now," Kenshin said, walking back inside the house. Looking once more out at the now closed gates, Kaoru went inside and closed the sliding doors.

"Why would I want to see that birdhead? He's nothing more than a nuisance to me. Never cared about anything but himself. Why should I want to visit him? I shouldn't," Megumi said to herself, after leaving the gates of the Kamiya Dojo.

Kicking a stone to the side of the road, she scowled to herself. What was she thinking? Of course she wanted to see him. He was the only thing that mattered to her. The only person she cared about. The one who saved her from making a deadly mistake. Sighing, she walked quickly to the side of the road, making her way to see him.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

Please Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pride Vs. Desire**  
_By:: Melissa_

_Italics_ - Flashback

**Disclaimer::** Everything in this story (besides the storyline) belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, creator and writer of Rurouni Kenshin. Flashback that's been used is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki as well. It came from Vol. 4 of the manga. Constructive criticism is welcomed. No flames please.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"_I'm so sorry… I got you into this. I put you all in danger. But….it's almost over. Soon, your worries… …will end with me." Megumi said, sticking the knife onto her wrist._

"_Megumi-dono!!" Kenshin exclaimed, shock and fear in every aspect of his face. Yahiko gasped in surprise._

"_Look what I've become. Making opium. Living selfishly, so desperate to see family. If nothing else, I got to meet all of you." She smiled sadly._

"_No!" Kenshin moved forward, as if to stop Megumi from taking her life._

"_Yes." Her simple reply stopped Kenshin in his tracks. She tightened her grip on the knife, ready to seal her fate. Kenshin's pulse stopped for one single moment, suspended in time. Suddenly, a flash of red blood appeared. Megumi's eyes widened as she saw what had happened._

"_You… …stupid wench! Kenshin and Yahiko nearly got themselves killed to rescue you! …And you want to make that all a waste! Got it?!" Sanosuke yelled, grabbing onto the base of the knife, cutting his hand. Pulling the knife away from her, Megumi fell onto the bench, crying._

"_But… I have no choice. People are suffering from my opium. How can I just say, 'They forced me…' and go on living?"_

Megumi tossed her hair, walking more slowly as she entered the next town. She sighed in frustration, battling with her thoughts. Scowling, she turned the street and walked along a long row of houses, looking for his house.

"Why am I seeing birdhead? I shouldn't be. He's the one who left. Not me. I shouldn't be caving in like this! I should be strong and just, go on with life without him," She said to herself, her scowl turning into a frown.

"Could I do it though? Could I just forget him and move on like nothing happened? Like nothing ever happened between us?" She stopped walking, looking at her hands.

"Nothing happened between us though. What am I saying? Nothing happened. No love, no care, nothing." She started walking again, anger rising in her voice. Turning down another street, she found the house she was looking for.

Walking up to the door, she stopped herself from knocking on the door. She heard voices inside. Her pulse raced. It was Sanosuke's and someone else's she didn't recognize. She leaned in closer, putting her ear up to the door.

"Sanosuke, you have to tell her." The unknown voice rang out through the thin, sliding door. Megumi's eyes narrowed. Were they talking about her?

"I can't Tsukioka. If I told her, it would devastate her." Sanosuke's voice was full of agony.

"You have to. You at least owe her that much." Tsukioka's voice pushed.

"But….Megumi would hate me. She wouldn't speak to me for the rest of her life," he said in despair. Megumi's eyes widened. So they were talking about her. Keeping her ears opened, she listened harder.

"You owe it to her." Tsukioka pronounced every word with emphasis and care.

"I know! I know!" Sanosuke finally exclaimed, pain tearing through his voice.

"I heard from Kenshin that she visited him yesterday. Kaoru told her where you moved to. She might be in today or tomorrow to see you." Tsukioka's voice was persuasive. She could hear Sanosuke take a sharp intake of breath.

"I guess I'll tell her if she shows up. If not, then I'll seek her out. I should tell her about the engagement," he finally said, defeat ringing in his voice. Megumi turned pale and she could hear her heart shattering around her feet.

"How could he do this to me? Maybe, he really thought we didn't have anything. No love, no care. I just was naïve to think that he would think of me as more than a fox." She wiped the tears from her eyes, walking away from the house. She never knocked, never acknowledged her presence. She walked quickly back to the entrance of the small town and made her way back to Tokyo. She didn't stay to listen to anything else.

She didn't stop by the Kamiya Dojo. She went straight home. Locking the door behind her, she went quickly to her room, not even saying hello to the doctor. Closing her door with a snap, she collapsed to the floor.

"I hate that birdhead. I hate him," She screamed to herself, crying the tears that she had been holding back for so long.

**To Be Continued…..**

**

* * *

**

**_Please Review! Thanks:3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pride Vs. Desire**  
_By:: Melissa_

**Disclaimer::** I do not own any of this story except for the storyline. Everything else belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, creator of Rurouni Kenshin. Constructive criticism is welcomed. No flames please.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The sun shone through the thin paper doors as the morning broke the cool air. Megumi woke with a start, trying to rid herself of her dream. Sitting up in bed, she looked out her window, seeing the bright rays of sunshine filtering in. She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts of Sanosuke coming to her and telling her he had met someone else better than her out of her head. Getting up, she got dressed and ready for work.

She was going and working at people's houses, healing those that called on her for house calls. Getting her bag together with all the appropriate medical instruments, she locked her house, walking slowly down the street. She stopped in first at the doctor's place, so he knew that she was working. She opened the door and walked in quickly. She was startled to see the doctor already awake and getting his office organized.

"Hello doctor, I was just checking in with you before heading out to do house calls." Megumi flipped her hair, too proud to acknowledge that he had scared her.

"Oh Megumi, I thought you were taking the day off." The doctor looked up at her surprisingly.

"Why would I do that?" Megumi was confused. She hadn't said that she would take the day off or would like the day off.

"I heard from your friend, Sanosuke, that you wanted the day off today." The doctor looked perplexedly at me.

"Well, I'm sorry for the miscommunication but I'm not taking the day off and I'm making house calls. I'll see you at six o'clock, doctor." With that, Megumi left the doctor's house. Shutting the door more violently than she wanted, she mumbled under her breath.

"That birdhead…I don't want to talk to him…..why would I want to talk to him? He doesn't deserve to talk to me. I'm making my house calls." She walked quickly to the Yukimara family's home. She entered slowly, knocking softly.

"Oh, Megumi-dono, I'm glad you're here. Sakura is becoming sicker. Her head is hot and her cough isn't going away." Mrs. Yukimara led Megumi into Sakura's room. Rattling breath could be heard as Megumi sat down next to Sakura's bed. Reaching up to feel her head, Megumi pulled her hand back sharply, astonished at how hot her head was.

"How long has she had this temperature?" Megumi asked, looking at the mother warily.

"About two days...," the mother admitted, looking away shamefully.

"You should've called me sooner, especially with a temperature this high." Megumi looked sadly at the little girl. She noticed something on the pillow and leaned in closer for a better look. She saw red blood droplets on Sakura's pillow, right next to her face. Megumi leaned back, her face suddenly grave.

"Mrs. Yukimara, how long has Sakura's pillows been spotted with blood?" Megumi asked, turning to the mother again.

"Oh for about three or four months, why? Does this have something to do with why she's so sick?" Mrs. Yukimara looked at her daughter with fear in her eyes.

"I don't know for sure yet but your daughter may have tuberculosis, a disease where the recipient coughs up blood for periods of time until the body slowly starts to shut down and stop working. She also has a combination of the flu." Megumi looked downward as she said this, not wanting to see the mother's face at the terrible news.

"What does that mean? Is my baby going to die?" Mrs. Yukimara held her face in her hands, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Probably in the next couple of weeks." Megumi felt horrible. Like a dealer of death. Just like before. Opium woman. Dealer of death. It's all the same. She shook the thought out of her mind.

Mrs. Yukimara collapsed to the floor, sobbing into her hands, unable to comprehend the thought of her daughter dying.

Megumi stood up and left the mother to her mourning and also left behind some herbs that would help with the cough and hold off the inevitable demise. She left the house, feeling the cloud of sadness still over her head. She sighed, walking more slowly.

"No matter where I go, I always bring death with me. Whether it be as opium woman or as a doctor." Megumi sighed again, running her hands through her hair. Her feet took her along the streets of Tokyo. She didn't look at the signs or at the house numbers. She knew that her feet would take her where they needed to go. Incidentally enough, she soon found herself outside of the gates of the Kamiya Dojo.

"What am I do outside of here? I needed to go back to the doctor's and tell him I was going home. Besides, why should I bring my dreary mood onto the Kenshin household?" Megumi looked away, tears welling up in her eyes.

Suddenly without any warning, Megumi felt a hand over her mouth. Her eyes went wide as her air supply was cut off. She tried to breathe from her nose but when she did, she smelled the fumes of chloroform. She held her breath but could already feel the effects of the gas working in her body. She started to go limp as she tried to remember what little self defense she knew. Her eyes shut involuntarily, trying to reach out to the gates of the dojo, trying to reach out to help.

"You're coming with me, kitten." The low, rough voice of her kidnapper rang in her ears. She couldn't think about anything other than getting help. Surely someone must see her. Someone must see her getting kidnapped. Before she closed her eyes and let her conscious mind go, she could only think of one thing.

"Sanosuke, help me…," she thought as the darkness swam before her eyes.

**To Be Continued….**

**

* * *

_Review Please! Thanks:3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pride Vs. Desire**  
_By:: Melissa_

_Italics_ - Flashback

**Disclaimer::** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin; everything belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. The only thing I own is the storyline. Please review my fanfiction! Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sanosuke cursed as he walked down the dirt path. He kicked a stone as he grumbled to himself. His hands deep in his pockets, he seethed. His eyes were narrow like slits.

"Damnit, why didn't she take the day off? I had something important to tell her… Megumi, you fox, why didn't you listen to the doctor?" Sanosuke growled under his breath, remember waking up early just to talk to the doctor before Megumi showed up to work.

"_Hey, doc, has Megumi showed up yet?" Sanosuke asked, walking into the doctor's office. _

"_No she hasn't, Sanosuke, why do you ask?" The doctor looked up at Sanosuke incredulously._

"_Well, she just wanted me to let you know that's she's taking to day off," Sanosuke said, nonchalantly._

"_Why would she take the day off? She's never taken a day off the entire year." The doctor looked surreptitiously at Sanosuke, as if he had another motive._

"_She's spending the day with Kenshin, the little lady, and myself." Sanosuke sighed, giving him the excuse he had planned that morning._

"_Oh well, I'll let Megumi have to day off then. She doesn't get out much," The doctor said, shaking his head in disappointment._

"_Thanks, doc." Sanosuke left the doctor to finish setting up his office. He walked down to the Akabeko, awaiting Megumi's arrival._

He saw her arrive at the doctor's office, right on time as always. He smiled to himself, waiting in anticipation to spend the day with Megumi. He gasped in amazement as he studied Megumi as she walked slowly down the street.

"She's even more beautiful then I thought." He sighed, letting out a big gust of air. He didn't notice that he was holding his breath. She opened the door and went into the office.

He couldn't deny it any longer. He missed her. He missed the little fox. He missed her playfulness and her suspicion. He missed the way she would always call him "birdhead." He missed her attitude. He missed everything about her. How could he have not seen this? How could he have ignored her for so long? He would be lying if he said he didn't love that fox. He shook his head in disgust. Disgust with himself for thinking those thoughts.

"She would never feel the same way for me. She never has. Just like a fox, she deceives and cons others. But I still can't deny these feelings," he thought, rubbing his head.

He opened his eyes at the sound of a door. He looked across the street and saw Megumi walk out of the doctor's office. She still had her medical bag. He sighed. He knew that she would never take the day off. Especially if the doctor told her that he, Sanosuke, wanted to see her. She had avoided him for a year, what makes him think that she wants to see him now? He walked slowly to the Kamiya Dojo, frowning the entire time.

"Sanosuke, it's nice to see you!" Kaoru exclaimed, opening the door when she heard the knock.

"Hey Kaoru. I just wanted to stop in with you and Kenshin. I was in the neighborhood." Sanosuke looked around. It looked different the last time he was there.

"Sanosuke, long time no see." Kenshin embraced his friend in a hug. Kenji came out, looking suspiciously at Sanosuke.

"You know, Yahiko always asks about you." Kaoru motioned for Sanosuke to come in and sit.

"Yeah, I should check up on him sometime." Sanosuke sat down gratefully.

A long silence elapsed. Sanosuke stared awkwardly outside, waiting for Kenshin or Kaoru to break the silence. Kaoru looked at her husband nervously, waiting for him to break the silence. Kenshin sat in thought, vaguely remember the meeting with Megumi only a few days ago. He noticed that it was a lot like this meeting. Like in Megumi's meeting, Kaoru finally broke the silence.

"You know, Megumi stopped by a few days ago. She was asking for you," Kaoru said softly, looking up tentatively to look at Sanosuke's reaction. He stiffened, but kept his composure.

"Really? That's interesting. What did you tell her?" He asked, as if he didn't really care about the answer.

"I just told her where she could find you." Kaoru sighed to herself.

"Hmmm…" Sanosuke stared off again at the sunset.

"Sanosuke, you can't keep pushing her away. She cares…" Kaoru started but stopped at a glance from her husband. Again, Sanosuke stiffened, his jaw tightening.

"I have to get going. I'll see you guys around." With that, Sanosuke stood up and left through the same door that Megumi had left through. And again like the first time, Kaoru stared anxiously out of the open door.

He cursed to himself again, but not cursing himself, but cursing his pride. His pride for not saying what was on his mind. His pride in not telling Megumi how he truly felt. His pride for not being a man and just admitting to himself and to everyone else that he was in love. In love with the only woman that has ever held his heart. The only woman he ever wanted to hold his heart. The little fox that he saved at Kanryu's mansion. Damning himself, he walked out of the gates.

The minute he walked out, he heard a commotion. There was screaming and yelling. He went up to the nearest person and asked them what was going on.

"Hey, you, what happened?" Sanosuke grabbed a middle-aged man who was yelling at someone else to call the police.

"A woman was kidnapped here just a few minutes ago!" He said to Sanosuke.

Sanosuke's heart stopped beating. His face paled and his eyes went wide. "No no no, not her, please don't let it be her." Sanosuke thought, as if saying it would make it not true.

"What did she look like? What was she wearing? Do you know what she had in her hands?" Sanosuke asked frantically, searching for answers.

"She had on a blue jacket, like a doctor's coat. She also had a medical bag in her hand. She had long black hair and short bangs. Very pretty face." With that the man walked off to talk to the police who had just arrived.

Sanosuke sank to the ground, his hands over his head in despair. It couldn't have been her. Not her. Anyone but her. Please, God, anyone, just don't let it be her. He picked himself up and ran back to the dojo. He pounded on the door to the Kenshin house and Kaoru's face popped out.

"Sanosuke, what are you doing back here? Did you forget something? What's the matter?" Kaoru asked, concern on her face.

Sanosuke caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection from her eyes. His hair was disheveled, his face was pale and his eyes were wide in fear. Kenshin had come out to stand next to his wife, the same concern in his face as well.

"Sanosuke, tell us what happened," Kenshin said, his voice full of worry.

"They've taken her!" Sanosuke finally said.

"Who's taken who?" Kenshin asked, confusion in his face.

"Someone's taken Megumi! They've taken her! They've taken the only thing I've ever loved in my life! She's gone!" Sanosuke sank to the ground, letting the sobs and the tears overcome him.

**To Be Continued….

* * *

_Sorry if Sanosuke seems a little OOC...if he is, i might revise this chapter...so give me feedback on it! Please Review! Thanks:3_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pride Vs. Desire  
**_By:: Melissa_

_Italics_ – Notes/Letters

**Disclaimer::** I don't own any of this except for the storyline. Everything else belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, creator of Rurouni Kenshin. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Kenshin, what do I do?" Sanosuke was sitting, staring at his two friends.

The news that Megumi was kidnapped had sent him into a frenzy turmoil. He's never felt this way before. Like everything was out of his control. And he didn't like it. Not one bit. He likes being in control of every situation. Being the dominant one in every fight, every encounter. This event had set his entire reality into a chaotic whirlwind of dizzying proportions.

"Sanosuke, you know what you have to do. But the question is, do you want to do it?" Kenshin looked at his friend seriously, no hint of vagueness in his voice.

Sanosuke stared off into the shadows of the darkened house. It was ominous. It was lurking. It just didn't feel right. Like something was off.

Kenshin sighed, a thinking thought shining in his eyes.

"I guess my real question is, will you let your pride as a fighter keep you in the way of saving the one woman you love?" Sanosuke cringed as Kenshin brought his one fear out of his mind and said it.

Yes, Sanosuke had his pride. His pride as a strong fighter. He'd never back down from a fight. Or show mercy because of a weaker opponent. He never gave up his pride for anyone. No one. By going and saving Megumi told the kidnapper that he was weak. He was weak because he couldn't stop this from happening. Weak because he couldn't trick fate. Weak because of his inadequacies. But beyond just admitting to the kidnapper of his loss of pride was admitting it to himself. Admitting that his pride was gone was a blow to his ego. A blow to his dignity.

Maybe he was in denial. Maybe he was willing to give up his pride for Megumi. But wasn't his pride already gone when Kenshin beat him? Wasn't his pride out the window when a patriot beat him, Zanza? Was his pride really worth it? Was his pride worth risking Megumi's life? Was pride going to stop him from saving her? He didn't know. What did he want more, his pride or his desire?

Kenshin's soft voice broke Sanosuke's reverie.

"Kaoru, please, it's getting late, why don't you go to bed?" Kenshin looked at his wife tenderly, trying to coax her from the cold silence. But Kaoru crossed her arms and stared defiantly at her husband.

"No way. I'm staying here. Megumi convinced me to come after you when you went off to Kyoto. I'm not about to let Sanosuke just leave her when she needs him the most." Kaoru glared at Sanosuke, as if she was saying that this was all Sanosuke's fault.

Several hours of silence passed, the dark sky turning light again as dawn broke. Sanosuke was still staring out of the window, trying to collect his thoughts. Kenshin stared fixedly on Sanosuke, waiting for him to give him an answer to his question. Kaoru yawned loudly, the effects of staying up all night starting to wear on her.

Suddenly, Sanosuke stood up, stock still, still staring outside. He had seen something. He went to the window and pulled out a piece of paper from the window sill. It was jammed in between the wall and the wood sill, as if someone was keeping the paper there for hiding. He opened it, instantly recognizing Megumi's handwriting.

_This shouldn't have happened to me. I'm suppose to be strong. I'm not suppose to fall in love. I can't fall in love. Not me. Not Megumi. Not the vixen. I can't. But I can't deny this overwhelming feeling. I won't admit it. Ever. I'll take it with me to the grave. I won't let this get in the way of my pride as an independent and strong woman. I'm self-reliant. I can take care of myself. I don't need some man to make me happy. I can be happy on my own. But….that doesn't mean I don't want to be with him. I can't deny that. If I did, it'd just be a lie. A stupid naïve lie. I love him. I can't deny it. But I won't admit it. And I wonder, if Sanosuke loves me too._

Sanosuke's hand was shaking. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. Megumi? In love with him? He realized suddenly that Kenshin and Kaoru were staring at him strangely. He tried to control his shaking body as he turned to them, the note still clutched in his hand.

"I've decided. I'm going after her. I'm going to save her. To hell with my pride. She means more to me than that." With that, Sanosuke picked up his coat and turned to Kaoru. He only saw Kenshin there with him, Kaoru having left. Sanosuke looked questioningly at Kenshin.

"She went to get us food for the journey," Kenshin said, matter of factly.

"Wait, did you just say, 'us?'" Sanosuke stared perplexedly at Kenshin. Kenshin's face broke into a small smile.

"Megumi-dono has saved this ones life as well. This one cannot forget that. This one will accompany you, as reinforcement." Kenshin turned to his wife who had just entered the room with two knapsacks containing food. Sanosuke took his and gave Kaoru a look of thanks.

"Just go. Go and bring back that fox." Kaoru smiled and pushed both men toward the door. Stopping just before it, Sanosuke turned back to Kaoru and smiled as well.

"Thanks. For everything. For this. For making me realize what's more important to me." With that, Sanosuke and Kenshin both left the house. Kaoru stood in the doorway, watching her husband and her friend leave through the gates.

"It's all up to the heart now." Kaoru, still smiling, shut the door and went into the back to get a long awaited sleep.

"Sanosuke, this is your battle. This one will not get involved unless necessary. Are you sure of your choice?" Kenshin didn't know what Sanosuke read on the note left in the sill but something about it obviously changed his mind. And Kenshin didn't know if that note alone would sustain Sanosuke's thoughts for the entire trip.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's go and save that vixen, shall we?" Sanosuke chuckled to himself, the note still clutched in his hand in his pant pocket. A smile crept onto his lips, thinking about the future, about Megumi, and about the impending ordeal ahead of them, not realizing just how deep they're getting themselves into.

**To Be Continued…..**

**

* * *

_A little short for a chapter but i wanted to get this up before my idea went away...I hope you enjoy this...if it seems OOC at all, please tell me and i will see about getting it revised as soon as possible so that it isn't OOC. Hopefully this is still giving all of you a little bit of suspense...dun dun dun...anyways, please review! thanks! 3_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pride Vs. Desire**  
_By:: Melissa_

**Disclaimer::** I do not own any of this. Everything belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, creator of Rurouni Kenshin. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Sanosuke, we have to take a break. We've been walking for five days straight. Even this one need a break sometimes." Kenshin sighed, stopping to rub his feet. He winced as his feet throbbed. Sanosuke turned around slightly to look at his friend but turned back around and continued walking. Kenshin sighed again, following after Sanosuke, his thoughts wandering.

"Sanosuke is very desperate to save Megumi. This one never thought he felt that strongly for her. But then again, who could ever predict what Sanosuke would do? But this one senses that something very bad is going to happen. And it makes this one's blood turn cold." Kenshin thought to himself, looking at his hands then looking at the blood red sunset.

"Kenshin, we'll make camp here. I'm hungry." Sanosuke set down his pack and went walking into the forest, looking for a pond for fish. Kenshin sat down on a rock and looked at the darkening sky. Closing his eyes, he remembered his days back in the Bakumatsu, a time of war and a time of strife. He remembered Tomoe and everything that happened then. He hoped that this kidnapping with Megumi wouldn't turn out like that. He hoped a lot of things. But nothing more strongly than this.

Sanosuke came back with four fish and stuck them on sticks, sticking them to cook above a fire that Kenshin had made while he was away. Sanosuke sat down, closing his eyes for a moment and then stared at the fire.

"Sanosuke, you need to slow down. You're killing yourself." Kenshin finally broke the silence, a look of concern on his face.

"What do you mean, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked, not looking up at Kenshin.

"What this one mean is that we've been walking non-stop for five days. We haven't eaten; we haven't had anything to drink. If we keep going like this, it'll kill us." Kenshin looked at his friend with a hard look in his eyes. Sanosuke finally looked up, a hard look in his eyes as well.

"We have to find her, Kenshin. She might be dead already. I have to find her. I have to." Sanosuke looked at his hands, a look of desperation contorting his face.

"Sanosuke, tell this one what's really going on." Kenshin looked gently at Sanosuke.

"I love her. I love her, Kenshin. There's nothing denying that. I've never had the guts to tell her. I've held my pride before what I really wanted. What I desired. My pride as a fighter, as a man, as Zanza. I couldn't fall in love. That would mean I was weak and vulnerable. But something about that fox attracted me and little by little, I was falling in love. And there was nothing my pride could do about it. And the day I was going to tell her, she gets taken away from me. She gets stolen from me. I want to tell her how I feel before I'm not able to anymore. Kenshin, I want only her. And if someone gets in my way between her and myself, I'm going to beat him down. No matter what." Sanosuke looked into the fire, determination and love burning in his eyes.

"Sanosuke, what brought this on? You've always been attached to your pride. What could make you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"I found a note that Megumi wrote while you were away in Kyoto. While she was taking care of the dojo for the miss."

"And what did it say?"

"She said that she loves me. She loves me, Kenshin. Someone that I love loves me back. And that's something worth fighting for. Something worth saving." Sanosuke looked at Kenshin, a sadness in his eyes.

"What's on your mind?"

"Do you think….we're able to bring her back?"

"This one doesn't know, Sanosuke. We don't know the enemy and we don't know what he wanted Megumi for."

"Just tell me, do you think we can save her?"

"Through what we have rather than what we know, yes we can save her."

"Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

"There was something I wanted to tell Megumi before she was kidnapped. Do you think I should still tell her?"

"Well, what was this something you wanted to tell her?"

"Well, it was about an engagement. A special one."

"Sanosuke, what are you talking about? Are you going back to fighting?" Kenshin looked sternly at Sanosuke but Sanosuke just shook his head.

"No no…nothing like that. It's something bigger than that. Something I've wanted to tell her for awhile."

"Sanosuke, this one can't read your mind. Just tell this one." Kenshin looking questioningly at Sanosuke over the fire.

"Kenshin…I….I wanted to tell her…that I love her. I was going to that day she was kidnapped. And…when I told her that….I….Kenshin, I was going to ask her to marry me."

* * *

**_Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Life has been so crazy lately that i haven't been able to update. Thank god for a four day weekend. Yes, Sanosuke was going to ask Megumi to marry him! the ending is not something you would expect so there are more twists to come. Again, sorry for the late update. Please review! Thanks! 3_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Pride Vs. Desire  
By:: Melissa_**

_Italics_- Flashback

**Disclaimer::** I do not own anything from this story. Everything belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Kenshin, I think I found it!" Sanosuke turned to his friend and pulled back the bushes to a small house, hidden in a forest.

"_What's this?" Sanosuke pulled out a slip of paper from a tree, his eyes catching the strange thing. Kenshin came to stand behind him and read the note as well. Sanosuke unfolded the tightly wrapped piece of paper._

_Sagara Sanosuke and Legendary Hitokiri Battosai,_

_I have your friend, Takani Megumi. If you ever want to see her alive, you'll come to the house in the forest you're currently in. Keep going west until you come to a clearing. I'll be waiting for you._

"_So, this guy is waiting for us and knows who we are." Sanosuke crumpled up the note, a fire blazing in his eyes._

"_Calm down, Sanosuke. We'll catch him." Kenshin set off west. Sanosuke followed, the sun reflecting in his eyes. _

_Kenshin stared at the lowering sunset and contemplated. They know who he was. Who he used to be. Then it must be someone that he fought against. He thought more about it and watched the sky turn shades of red and orange. The handwriting looked so familiar….but Kenshin couldn't place his finger on it. He just kept walking, hoping to find the house before night fell._

They crept up silently on the house and quickly saw the fire burning in the back. Sanosuke motioned forward to Kenshin that they should keep going. They tiptoed quietly and turned the corner, facing the back of a tall, skinny man, his slick black hair running down to the middle of his back. His long, slender fingers grasped around a sword at his side. He turned his head just the slightest when he heard Sanosuke and Kenshin make their appearance.

"It's good to see you again, Battousai. It's been awhile since I've seen your disgraced face." The man turned and faced them, his pale skin illuminating in the fire. He had cold, small black eyes, reflecting years of determination and hate. His thin mouth pursed into a line. Kenshin gasped slightly and Sanosuke looked at him with surprise in his eyes.

"You know him, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked, looking fully now at his friend.

"From long ago, when this one still went by Battousai." Kenshin stared at the man, standing there with a smirk on his face now.

"Yes, Battousai, I had heard that you had gotten weak. That you had left your assassin ways and became a rurouni. Well, I just had to find out myself. And when I spied on you, I also met a long time friend I met back in Aizu." The man smirked again and pulled out from the trees and gagged and chained Megumi. She looked at Sanosuke with fear and anxiousness in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Megumi, we'll save you." Sanosuke gave her a weak smile. He turned to the man and glared at him.

"What do you want with Megumi?" Sanosuke asked, spitting the words out.

"Oh…I knew Megumi a long time ago….we were very good friends…and I fell in love with her. But she didn't feel the same way about me. And then I saw her falling in love with that rooster head. And I couldn't have that happen. So I had to take her. Besides, I have to get my revenge on Battousai, anyways." The man sneered at both Sanosuke and Kenshin. He grabbed Megumi's hair and laughed at her.

"Never thought you'd be caught like this by me! Never thought you'd have to listen to every command and very wish and desire I had just so you could live to see that bird head! Ha! Never imagined you see me again." He threw her down to the ground. Megumi groaned in pain but unable to help her wounds.

"You stop hurting her! She doesn't deserve that!" Sanosuke yelled, making a move forward.

"Sanosuke, calm down. Don't let your emotions get ahold of you. Let me handle it," Kenshin said quietly, whispering into Sanosuke's ear. He turned back to the man and addressed him finally.

"Kento, this one knows why you're still upset with what happened. You've been cheated out of love for the second time. First with Tomoe and now with Megumi. But that doesn't give you any right to hurt her or hurt others around you. You…"

"Don't you tell what I can and cannot do, Battousai! You were a murderer and you killed the woman that I loved! You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do!" Kento screamed, pointing a long white finger at Kenshin. Kenshin stopped, stunned into silence. Kenshin slowly turned to Sanosuke to whisper into his ear again.

"Sanosuke, I'll distract him, you get to Megumi and save her. Get her untied and somewhere safe. Then come back and help me. He's tougher than he looks." Kenshin moved slowly away from Sanosuke and faced Kento.

"If it's a fight that you want, this one will not object. But please, if you will, leave Megumi-dono out of the fight. She doesn't belong on a battlefield." Kenshin put his hand on his sword and motioned with his other hand toward Megumi.

"Fine, take her." Kento picked her up and threw her into the forest. Sanosuke ran after her, glaring back at Kento with a violent look.

"Shall we finish what was started so many years ago, Battousai?" Kento asked, drawing his sword.

"If this is the only way, then, yes." Kenshin moved forward to finish the battle that was started many years ago.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Whew! finally got another chapter written. This story should be finished in about two more chapters. I might even have an epilogue, i'm not sure yet. Or have an alternate ending. One that's completely different from the ending I'm going to write. Should have the next chapter up in the next week or so. Please bear with me, it's almost finished! Thank you and please review! 3_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pride Vs. Desire  
By:: Melissa**_

**Disclaimer::** I do not own anything of this story except for the storyline and the one made up character. Everything else belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, creator of Rurouni Kenshin. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Megumi, are you alright?" Sanosuke ran down into the forest, helping Megumi up from the tangled branches and leaves on the forest floor.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. But Kenshin…we have to help him." Megumi picked herself up and brushed off her shirt. She started walking but winced and fell back to the ground, grabbing her ankle in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sanosuke asked, kneeling beside her.

"Nothing, it's just my ankle is all." Megumi ripped off some of her shirt and picked up two smooth branches and made a brace for her leg. She tied it tight and got back up. She started walking, limping slightly. Sanosuke held onto her elbow gently, leading her and making sure she didn't fall.

"Why did you come after me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you save me? Why did you bother to rescue me?"

"Because I care about you."

"Didn't your pride stop you from saving me?"

Megumi had stopped walking. She sat down on a rock, catching her breath. Sanosuke looked at her, surprised. He thought about her question and the answer he would give her.

"Well, at first my pride tried to stop me from saving you but something made me realize that you mean more to me than my pride will ever mean to me." Sanosuke sat down next to Megumi on the rock and looked her in the eyes.

Megumi had to admit that she was surprised by his answer. She had expected for him to answer with a lie. A bold face lie. But she knew that he was telling the truth. She could see it in his eyes. She changed her expression to anger suddenly and glared at Sanosuke.

"If I mean so much to you, then what is this talk of an engagement?" Megumi asked, looking crossly at Sanosuke.

"How did you know about that?" Sanosuke's face turned to panic as he thought his secret had been found out.

"I heard you talking to Tsukioka about it. You were talking about telling me about some engagement."

"Oh…that! No no no….you don't understand…let me explain…"Sanosuke gathered his thoughts together and looked at Megumi softly. He took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Megumi, I had meant to tell you this a long time ago but I never did have the guts to tell you. I let my pride get in the way. And because of that, I could've lost my chance forever. But now I'm not going to wait any longer. I'm going to tell you what I've wanted to tell you for so long."

"Just tell me, birdhead."

"I love you, Megumi. With all of my heart. And nothing in the world can change that. I've loved you for so long and I just haven't told you. You're the only fox for me, Megumi."

"Sanosuke, I…."

"Wait. Let me finish." Sanosuke put a finger up to Megumi's lips, silencing her. "The engagement I was talking about with Tsukioka was about you. It had everything to do with you. But again, I let my pride get to me. I let it get in the way. But that's gone now and I want you with me forever." Sanosuke got off the rock and kneeled in front of Megumi. Megumi put a hand to her mouth, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Takani Megumi, will you marry me?"

Megumi was speechless. She didn't expect this at all. She would've never had thought that Sanosuke felt the same way for her. She didn't even let it fool her that he would feel the same way. She put her hand down away from her mouth and smiled, tears falling down her face.

"Yes, Sanosuke, yes." She moved forward to give him a hug and hold him to her. They held each other for what seemed like hours before they heard a yell coming from the clearing.

"Oh my gosh, Kenshin!" Megumi exclaimed. She scrambled up the steep hill and came into the clearing. She gasped and screamed just as Sanosuke came up behind her.

Kenshin was on the ground, bleeding badly. Kento was standing over him, holding Kenshin's head up by his hair.

"How do you like this, you filthy scum?!" Kento screamed, punching Kenshin hard in the face. A groan escaped from Kenshin lips as Kento's fist made contact with his face.

"Stop this! Stop it now!" Megumi screamed, slamming her foot onto the ground. Kento looked over at them and threw Kenshin against the bamboo walls of the house. Kenshin slid down the wall, his sword falling out of his hands.

"You're next." Kento looked at Sanosuke menacingly, pointing in his direction. Megumi grabbed hold of Sanosuke's hand and squeezed it tightly. He looked down at her and saw fear and dread written in her eyes. He frowned slightly, looking back at the defeated Kenshin, his blood dripping down the house wall.

**_To Be Continued….._**

**_

* * *

Another chapter done. One more chapter to go. The ending is not what you think it's going to be. There's a twist. Please let me know if you want an alternate ending or an epilogue. If i have time, i'll update this weekend but if not, i'll get the last chapter up next week/weekend. If you would like to see another SanosukeXMegumi fanfic, let me know! Please review, thanks! 3_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pride Vs. Desire  
_By:: Melissa_**

**Disclaimer::** I do not own anything from this story except for the storyline and the one made up character. Everything else belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, creator of Rurouni Kenshin. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" Sanosuke ran over to Kenshin's bleeding body and helped him up. Kenshin had one eye open, looking at Sanosuke through the pain.

"I can finish this." Kenshin started to stand up but quickly fell back to the ground.

"No, I won't let you, you're too badly injured." Sanosuke picked him up and carried him over to Megumi's side. "Take care of him, will ya? Why I take care of this piece of trash." Sanosuke stood up, a dangerous aura surrounding him.

"What a pity that such a noble man as the Battousai should die by the hands of 'a piece of trash.'" Kento mocked Sanosuke, swinging his sword around with ease.

"I'll make you pay for this, if it's the last thing I do." Sanosuke pounded his fists together, walking slowly towards Kento.

"Oh, I'm so scared. What can a third rate street fighter like you do to me?" Kento said, smirking slightly. Suddenly, Sanosuke leapt in the air toward Kento, catching him off guard. Sanosuke punched him in the face, sending him flying. Megumi watched, putting healing cream onto Kenshin's wounds, a worried look on both their faces.

"What were you saying about a third rate street fighter now?" Kento stood up, wiping the blood away from his mouth. His eyes grew hard and narrow.

"You were lucky, kid. Next time you won't be able to get another punch in." Kento went into his fighting stance, raising his sword up.

"I doubt that. I'll beat you up damn well." Sanosuke squared up his shoulders, determination burning in his eyes.

"Try me." Kento was gone in a flash. Sanosuke looked up and looked around but couldn't find him. He kept darting his eyes this way and that, looking for the vanishing samurai.

"Sanosuke, above you!" Kenshin yelled, pointing upward. Sanosuke looked up quickly to see Kento flying down at him. He stepped quickly to the side and narrowly dodged Kento's sword.

"Well, I have to admit, you have quick reflexes. But that won't save you from my blade." Kento disappeared again, appearing seconds later at Sanosuke's side, slashing a deep cut into Sanosuke's arm. Sanosuke jumped back, clutching his arm.

The fight continued, going back and forth, back and forth between Kento and Sanosuke. At one point, Sanosuke would get the upper hand but then Kento would utterly outwit him. Megumi held onto Kenshin for support, a frown ever growing on her face. Kenshin watched, his face oddly calm and relaxed. His eyes darted back and forth between the two fighters, wondering which one was winning, which one was ahead. It was hard to tell.

"Kenshin, this isn't right. This fight. It has to stop." Megumi looked down at Kenshin, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"No matter what you say, Megumi-dono wouldn't be able to stop this fight. They've lost all thoughts about why they were fighting in the first place. They are now just fighting to win, to survive," Kenshin said quietly, turning his eyes back to the fight before him.

"But there has to be something, I don't want Sanosuke to die!" Megumi looked down at Kenshin with fear in her eyes. Kenshin looked up at her and smiled warmly.

"Don't you have faith in Sanosuke? He won't allow himself to lose. Don't worry, Megumi-dono. Sanosuke will be fine." Kenshin turned his head again to watch the fight before him, wishing he could do more to help Sanosuke.

The fight went on for hours. The day was growing light again, the night was fading into day and the sun started to rise on the horizon. Its bright red, orange, pink and blue colors mixed within each other and made an eerie mix.

"Don't you know when to give up?!" Kento screamed, picking up Sanosuke and throwing him to the ground. Sanosuke groaned and stood up, brushing himself off. He wavered slightly, putting his hand to his head.

"No, I guess I'm just too damn stubborn." Sanosuke charged at Kento, raising his foot to kick. Kento grabbed his leg and held it in his hand.

"You are very naïve." Kento whispered, bending Sanosuke's leg in a weird position. Sanosuke yelled, falling to the ground. He clutched his leg and cursed wildly.

"You dirty…"

"All I did was break your leg. How is that dirty?" Kento smirked again, wiping the blood away that was dripping down his face.

Sanosuke hopped up, being careful not to stand on his bad leg. He raised his fists as if to fight some more.

"Stop this! Stop this right now! Stop fighting!" Megumi screamed, standing up. She had moved Kenshin to the side. Her fists were balled up, as if she was ready to fight herself.

"Well well well, little miss fox is wanting to die too. How romantic. She and her lover want to die together. I'll be pleased to oblige." Kento ran at Megumi, raising his sword to kill her.

"No!" Kenshin yelled, his eyes growing wide.

Megumi closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, the stab, the blood.

But none of that came. She didn't feel pain. She didn't feel the blood on her skin. She didn't feel the stab into her flesh. She opened her eyes and saw Sanosuke standing before her, the sword in his stomach, his arms outstretched, protecting Megumi. She fell to her knees, shaking violently.

"You…will not touch….her…" Sanosuke stuttered, blood coming down from his mouth.

"And what if I do?" Kento asked, his voice sneering.

"I swear….I'll come back…and kill you…." Sanosuke grabbed the hilt of Kento's sword and pulled it out of his stomach. He coughed, more blood coming out. He stood up slowly, his legs wobbling. He held onto Kento's sword, facing him.

"I'll be sure that you will never come back," Kento screamed, punching Sanosuke in the head. Sanosuke fell over, his hands going limp on the sword. Megumi ran over to Sanosuke's side and held him in her arms.

"Sanosuke, you can't die, we'll get you help, you'll survive this, I promise," Megumi was talking through the tears, her hands trying to cover up Sanosuke's stab wound.

"Megumi, I can't be saved. But I promise that I will protect you forever. Through life and through death. You mean the world to me and I was just too prideful to admit it to you until it was too late. We could have had something wonderful, something amazing. But we didn't and that's just a sad fact. I will never leave you, you little fox. I'm always with you, in your heart. I love you, Megumi and I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you," Sanosuke whispered, his voice faltering. He closed his eyes slightly, a smile across his face.

"No no no….Sanosuke, you did more for me than you know. Sanosuke, please don't leave. Sanosuke!" Megumi screamed, shaking Sanosuke's body. He wouldn't stir, he wouldn't move. He was already dead. Megumi screamed out, tears running down her face.

"Oh, what a sad little picture. But don't worry, you'll be going with him as well." Kento laughed, his voice shrill.

"Kento, you little," Kenshin said, trying to get up, his voice full of fury.

Megumi stood up and turned toward Kento. Her face was turned down and her body was shaking. She looked up and Kento stared into her tear drenched face. Her eyes were blazing and her hands were formed into fists. Kento looked at her with surprise in his eyes.

"What's this? Are you going to fight back?" Kento asked, turning his head toward Megumi.

"You killed the only man I could ever love and you don't even show remorse! I'm going to kill you whether it's the last thing I do!" Megumi screamed. Kenshin looked at her with shock in his eyes. He didn't think that Megumi could snap like that. He didn't think that the cool and calm fox could ever lose her cool.

"Oh really now? You? Kill me? Bring it on." Kento laughed, moving quickly away. Megumi kept her eyes forward, not looking around.

"There!" she exclaimed, thrusting her fist to her right, punching right into Kento's face. He was forced back, his face covered in blood.

"Well, I guess you're not as weak as you look. However, do you expect to beat me with just your bare hands?" Kento sneered, leaning his sword against his shoulder.

"Yes." Megumi balled up her hands again into fists and glared menacingly at Kento.

"Fine. Then I'm forced to kill you." Kento lunged at Megumi, too quick for Megumi to react to.

"No! Stop this! She's not your enemy!" Kenshin screamed, trying with all his might to get up and save Megumi.

Kento laughed and thrust his sword into Megumi's heart. Her eyes opened wide with shock. Kento quickly pulled the sword back out of her, blood splattering all over his clothes. Megumi fell to the ground, her body going limp.

"I guess this is goodbye," Kento said cheerfully, walking away from the bloody scene, never to be heard from again.

Kenshin quickly moved to Megumi's side, taking her hand in his.

"Megumi-dono, please say something!" Kenshin said frantically, searching on Megumi's wrist for a pulse.

"I'm sorry….Kenshin….that I couldn't….avenge Sanosuke…." Megumi stuttered, her voice weak.

"Don't be sorry about that….save your voice, we need to get you help," Kenshin said quickly, moving to pick her up. Megumi put a hand on his arm, making him stop.

"Kenshin, I don't want to live if Sanosuke is gone. There would be no point. I would much rather die here in Sanosuke's presence than to die without him next to me. Please, allow me this one last thing." Megumi tried to move herself next to Sanosuke's side. Kenshin picked her up and set her next to Sanosuke.

He was speechless. He didn't know what to do. It was exactly what he didn't want to happen. He didn't want it to end up like the battle with Tomoe. He refused to believe that this was happening.

"Sanosuke, I'm sorry….I couldn't save you…..I'm sorry I never told you…..how much…I love you….I wish I had….now….so that….we could have….been together….Sanosuke….I'm coming home now…." Megumi's voice shook as she took one last shuddering breath and breathed no more.

Kenshin sat there, next to Megumi's and Sanosuke's corpses, for a long time. He didn't know how long. He hadn't noticed the tears running down his face. He quickly wiped them away but they still burned on his skin. By the time he got up and carried their bodies away from the scene, it was already night time. The moon shone down and Kenshin struggled to carry the two bodies back to the dojo to give them a proper burial. When Kenshin got back home, Kaoru came to greet him.

"Welcome home…" Kaoru started to say but Kenshin quickly cut her off.

"Sanosuke and Megumi are dead. Their bodies are in the front. We'll hold a burial this week for them." Kenshin's voice was dull, monotone and flat.

"No, it's not possible." Kaoru went to the front of the dojo and screamed. Kenshin walked slowly out to where she was. She had collapsed in front of the two covered bodies of Sanosuke and Megumi. Kenshin bent down and held Kaoru in his arms, letting her cry into his shoulder.

Kenshin could find no tears to cry. He couldn't find anything. He had no emotions in him. No pain, no tears, no sadness. He had no stab of guilt from not being able to help his friends. He had no pull of longing or loneliness tugging at his heart. He had nothing. He was numb. He felt nothing. He was just a walking empty shell, lacking in feelings. He was a monster, numb from pain, from reality, searching for, longing for a glimmer of hope for the future. But nothing came.

* * *

**_yes. there was a twist. Probably something you didn't expect. Yes, sanosuke and megumi die. but don't worry, the epiologue will hopefully make everything better. Sorry it's taken me a while to get this updated, i've been busy. So i hope this all satisfies all the suspense i've had up till now. Kinda a sad ending. But it'll get better, promise. it'll turn more bittersweet with the epilogue which should be posted by the end of this week. or by the end of spring break. either one. hope i didn't go OOC with any of the characters, if i did, sorry! xD Please read and review! Thanks! 3_**


	10. Epilogue

**Pride Vs. Desire  
_By:: Melissa_**

_Italics_- Flashback

**Disclaimer::** I do not own anything from this story except for the storyline and made up characters. Everything belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, creator of Rurouni Kenshin. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**One Year Later….**_

_Kento laughed and thrust his sword into Megumi's heart. Her eyes opened wide with shock. Kento quickly pulled the sword back out of her, blood splattering all over his clothes. Megumi fell to the ground, her body going limp._

"_I guess this is goodbye," Kento said cheerfully, walking away from the bloody scene, never to be heard from again._

_Kenshin quickly moved to Megumi's side, taking her hand in his._

"_Megumi-dono, please say something!" Kenshin said frantically, searching on Megumi's wrist for a pulse._

"_I'm sorry….Kenshin….that I couldn't….avenge Sanosuke…." Megumi stuttered, her voice weak._

"_Don't be sorry about that….save your voice, we need to get you help," Kenshin said quickly, moving to pick her up. Megumi put a hand on his arm, making him stop._

"_Kenshin, I don't want to live if Sanosuke is gone. There would be no point. I would much rather die here in Sanosuke's presence than to die without him next to me. Please, allow me this one last thing." Megumi tried to move herself next to Sanosuke's side. Kenshin picked her up and set her next to Sanosuke._

_He was speechless. He didn't know what to do. It was exactly what he didn't want to happen. He didn't want it to end up like the battle with Tomoe. He refused to believe that this was happening._

"_Sanosuke, I'm sorry….I couldn't save you…..I'm sorry I never told you…..how much…I love you….I wish I had….now….so that….we could have….been together….Sanosuke….I'm coming home now…." Megumi's voice shook as she took one last shuddering breath and breathed no more._

Kenshin shook his head wearily, trying to get the memory out of his mind. He didn't need to be thinking about those types of things. He didn't need that horrible scene replayed in his head. Not today. Any day but today.

It was April 16th. It was only one year ago that Sanosuke and Megumi were brutally killed. Kenshin looked up at the sky, his eyes narrowing slightly. He had searched for Kento for three months but couldn't find any trace of him. He couldn't find any information about him, his whereabouts. Nothing. He sighed and kept walking, trying not to look at the floating cherry blossoms around him.

He couldn't believe that it was only a year ago that they were killed. Since they've been gone. As he thought about it, memories about the past year came back into his mind. Cradling Kaoru through the night, calming her sobs. Holding Yahiko back from running to Sanosuke's side during the burial. Having his own nightmares from that night, waking up to the sight of Kento's icy eyes staring at him. Listening to Kaoru's moans when she herself was having nightmares.

He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the pain, the tears, the hurt. He didn't want any of it. However much he tried to hide it, he couldn't. He was in pain. He was hurting. However much he tried to be numb, to keep the smile on his face, to keep the mask on, he couldn't fool anyone. Not even himself. He looked around and took a detour and walked into the lonely cemetery. Walking for a little while longer, he found it. Their graves.

He stood in front of the two adjacent graves, looking at them solemnly.

Sagara Sanosuke. Fighting Enthusiast, Noble Fighter, and Beloved Friend.

Takani Megumi. Skilled Doctor, Dear Friend, and Caring Healer.

Kenshin bowed his head, wiping away the forming tears. He wouldn't cry like this. Not in front of them. He couldn't. Lifting his head, he looked at the sun, starting to lower in the sky. He looked once more at the graves before leaving for the dojo.

Walking the same path he had left earlier, the sun was sinking on the horizon, the orange, yellow, and blues mixing with each other. He looked, his eyes blazing in the dying sunlight. Sighing, he hurried his walk, wanting to get home before the sun died.

"Let go of me!"

"No! You're coming home with me!"

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Who cares? You're still coming!"

"No I'm not!"

Kenshin looked down the road and saw a lanky but muscular boy and a petite girl walking together. The boy had his hand on the girl's arm and the girl had a sharp look in her eye.

"I'm not going! You're parents don't like me. Why should I go home with you?" The girl huffed, puffing out her cheeks.

"My parents haven't even met you! Come on, they would adore you, please?" the boy took his hand off of the girl's arm and stopped walking. She stopped as well, turning her head to look at him.

"Fine! I'll go, but you owe me," She said, laughing at him. He smiled and took her hand.

Kenshin looked at them from a distance and surveyed their appearance. Something about it seemed oddly familiar.

The boy was tall and had longer brown hair. His eyes were green and always had a twinkle in them, making him look very mischievous. As if he was always getting into trouble. The girl was shorter but still tall and she had long black hair, very glossy and shiny. Her eyes were strikingly blue, an ice blue that could pierce the soul. But behind that cold appearance lay a softer more gentle aura that few could see.

Kenshin stared perplexedly at the two of them walking together, holding hands. He couldn't put his finger on it. Who did they remind him of? But he finally figured it out.

"Hey, I'll race you." The boy smiled at the girl, letting go of her hand.

"No! You always win!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'll let you win if you want." The boy smirked at her.

"No way, you rooster, I'll beat you fair and square." She stuck her nose in the air and puffed out her chest.

"Oh really? Let's see you try, you vixen." With that the boy started running away. The girl chased after him and got right up next to him before she tripped on a fallen branch. The boy immediately stopped and went back to help her up.

"Ow…" The girl held her leg, a red spot appearing on her kimono.

"Oh, you're bleeding…we need to get you home." The boy looked nervously at the cut on her leg.

"It's fine, I'll be fine. Why didn't you finish the race? You would've won." She got up gingerly.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I don't want you getting hurt," he said, blushing profusely. She blushed too.

"Hey, Aiko?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well….."

"Suzaku-kun, please tell me."

"Well….I just wanted to tell you that…. I…..I love you." The boy looked down, his ears turning red. The girl looked at him for a minute and pulled him into a hug.

"Do you really? You know…I've been meaning to tell you the same thing." She blushed, turning her face away from his. He touched her face and gently pushed it back to face his.

"Hey, look at me." She did, looking at him shyly.

"I love you and no matter what our parents say a bout it, we'll always be together. Whether together as husband and wife or together through the heart, no matter what happens, we'll always have each other." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and held her close in his arms.

"I love you too, Suzaku-kun….you promise to always be here with me?"

"I promise." She pulled out of his embrace and quickly grabbed his hand as they started walking again back home.

Kenshin knew that his mouth was agape but he did nothing to hide it. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. Suddenly, a memory from that fateful day one year ago resurfaced into his mind.

"_Well well well, little miss fox is wanting to die too. How romantic. She and her lover want to die together. I'll be pleased to oblige." Kento ran at Megumi, raising his sword to kill her._

"_No!" Kenshin yelled, his eyes growing wide._

_Megumi closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, the stab, the blood._

_But none of that came. She didn't feel pain. She didn't feel the blood on her skin. She didn't feel the stab into her flesh. She opened her eyes and saw Sanosuke standing before her, the sword in his stomach, his arms outstretched, protecting Megumi. She fell to her knees, shaking violently._

"_You…will not touch….her…" Sanosuke stuttered, blood coming down from his mouth._

"_And what if I do?" Kento asked, his voice sneering._

"_I swear….I'll come back…and kill you…." Sanosuke grabbed the hilt of Kento's sword and pulled it out of his stomach. He coughed, more blood coming out. He stood up slowly, his legs wobbling. He held onto Kento's sword, facing him._

"_I'll be sure that you will never come back," Kento screamed, punching Sanosuke in the head. Sanosuke fell over, his hands going limp on the sword. Megumi ran over to Sanosuke's side and held him in her arms._

"_Sanosuke, you can't die, we'll get you help, you'll survive this, I promise," Megumi was talking through the tears, her hands trying to cover up Sanosuke's stab wound._

"_Megumi, I can't be saved. But I promise that I will protect you forever. Through life and through death. You mean the world to me and I was just too prideful to admit it to you until it was too late. We could have had something wonderful, something amazing. But we didn't and that's just a sad fact. I will never leave you, you little fox. I'm always with you, in your heart. I love you, Megumi and I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you," Sanosuke whispered, his voice faltering. He closed his eyes slightly, a smile across his face._

Kenshin walked home in a daze, the memory replaying in his mind over and over again.

"Kenshin, dinner is waiting for you if you want it." Kaoru served him his food and set it in front of his place on the floor and proceeded to leave, as she always did since Sanosuke and Megumi's death. But Kenshin grabbed his wife and held her tightly in his embrace. She tensed, surprised by Kenshin's unusual gesture.

"Kaoru, I think things are getting better for us. I think, I'm finally able to move on." Kenshin kept a hold onto his wife, a smile finally spreading across his face for the first time in a year.

"Why do you say that, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, her face perplexed.

"I saw something today that….that brought back a little piece of Sanosuke and Megumi that I've been searching for since their death. I found it, Kaoru, I finally found it." Kenshin slumped into Kaoru's arms, tears and sobs wracking his body. He finally let out the tears he had been holding in all this time. Kaoru held onto her husband, comforting him.

He had finally seen it. That little bit of hope that everything was going to be alright. That Sanosuke and Megumi were finally together. That they nothing, not even death, would ever separate them again. He had seen those two children. He finally knew who they reminded him of. They reminded him of Sanosuke and Megumi, with a love and happiness they were not able to experience till the end of their days. But now, now they were finally able to be together.

"Sanosuke, Megumi," Kenshin said through the tears, "Welcome home."

**The End**

* * *

**_Yes. The story is officially completed. Hopefully for all of you that were a little (more than a little probably xD) sad by the ending, this has made it more bittersweet than just plain sad. So please review and i hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks! 3_**


End file.
